Survival
by facepalmer123
Summary: It picks up from the episode where Jimmy dies, but he doesn't die in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Falling Skies.**

Ben's POV

As Anne rushed around the room trying to save his life the only thought going through my head was "Please don't die Jimmy." As I was ushered out of the room the event that led to this moment played over in my head.

~~~~~~~`FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

Jimmy and I were way out passed the patrol lines hunting for Skitters because I wanted to and since he is my partner he went with me. We came across an old playground and we found three Skitters conversing with each other. I coughed to draw them over to us and we quickly took down two of them. As Jimmy was about to take out the third his gun jammed so I ran with my knife to stab it, but it pushed me to the ground and Jimmy ran towards it with the gun to knock it out, but the damn thing swung him back. As I got up to help him I felt a strange feeling rush through me and I couldn't move. Soon enough it was over and I fell to the ground.

I got back up and ran over to Jimmy only to find him stuck on a tree with limb sticking out of his stomach. "Shit Jimmy, its okay I'll get up help." I sawed off the end attached to the tree and carried him back to camp.

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in the chair just outside of the curtain with my knees drawn to my chest and tears streaming down my cheeks. Anne had been in there of at least 2 hours and I tried to fight off sleep, but eventually my body won and my eyes closed on their own accord.

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

I woke up to Anne gently shaking my shoulder. "How is he?" I asked sleepily as I stretched my sore limbs. "He is okay, but he lost a lot of blood." I nodded and went into the room.

I saw his still body lying on the make shift hospital bed and if I couldn't see the slow rise of his chest I would think he was dead. I walked over to his bed and sat on the chair next to it. I grabbed his hand in mine and I stoked his hair. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You better not die on me; I will be pissed if you do. You can not just leave me like that not with all the things we haven't done together." A few tears were slipping down my face.

"Not without knowing that I love you." I sat that way for awhile and after a few hours I got up and left.

**Yes I know that was a super short chapter, but they will get longer. I am sorry for not updating my other stories and that this chapter isn't well written. I hope you liked it anyway. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back and guess who is making an appearance in this story. Audrey is back to. As always I do not own Falling Skies nor will I ever. On with the story.**

Ben's POV

I must have been walking around camp for a few hours because when I finally stopped dawn was approaching. I sat down by a small creek and lean my head against a rock. I must have dozed off because I woke up to a familiar sting in my cheek. I opened up my eyes to see Audrey standing over me, grinning wickedly. "You are one tough person to wake up, you know that Ben Mason."

I yawned "Yeah I know, my mom would tell me that everyday." I stood up and stretched, following her back to camp. "So, why did you come looking for me?" I asked turning towards her.

"Weaver, your Dad and Anne are looking for you. They need to ask you about what happened to Jimmy, so I came and found you." She told me and I paled. They didn't know we had been going out passed patrol line or that we had gone hunting for Skitters. I must have spaced out for sometime because I heard her calling my name. "Earth to Ben Mason." I snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

She just shook her head and continued walking. Soon enough we were back at camp and I was being interrogated. "How did this happen? Why did a Skitter attack you? Ben, are you even listening? I asked what happened."

All the questions were making my head spin, but even gravely wounded Jimmy knows when to intervene. Lourdes came into the ammunition tent she turned towards me. "Jimmy is awake and he is asking for you." I quickly followed her out and back to the med bus. As I walked into the bus I felt relieved knowing that I could finally tell him everything.

I saw his smiling face and it felt like a 10 pound weight was lifted off my shoulders because a very large part of my life is still breathing. As I walked into view I heard him speak for the first time in a very long amount of time. "Ben!" I sat down by his bed. "Jimmy I am so glad you aren't dead right now."

We just sat for a few hours talking, but he started yawning again so I said my goodbyes and walked out. As I was walking I felt a presence come up beside, but I didn't have to look because I could tell by the voice. "So when are you going to tell Jimmy you are in L.O.V.E love with him?" I stopped walking and stared at her.

"How do you know that?" She laughed. "Well besides the fact that you just told me, it is written all over your face and every time I see ya'll together I can see it in your interactions with each other." She smiled that little smug smile of hers. "You are scary observant, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that and it's a gift really. Now let's cut to the chase, you are in love with Jimmy and have yet to tell him, correct?" I nodded. "You nearly lost him earlier so I suggest you go tell him sooner rather than later or your secret might just slip from my lips next time I see him, okay?" Obviously I looked like a deer in headlights because when she turned around to face me she busted up laughing. "You wouldn't." I said and she smirked. "I think we both know I would."

"You're evil." I told her, but she just came up to me and patted my shoulder. "Yeah, but it's one of the reasons that you love me." Then she walked away. I grumbled under my breath and walked to my tent.

**Okay that is the end of chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, especially the last part. Bye for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Falling Skies**

Ben's POV

I sat on my cot with my knees drawn to my chest, my arms wrapped around them and my head rested on top. I had my eyes closed, but I could hear everything around me as I thought about how I was going to do this. I heard someone walk in. "Ben, what's up man?" Hal asked me as he sat down beside me on the cot.

"Nothing much, I am just thinking." He didn't seem content with just that so he pressed on. "About what?" I sighed. "Come on man you can tell me." I felt his hand on my shoulder as I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Fine, I like someone well actually I think I am in love with them, but I am trying to think off how to tell them." He turned towards me. "I think you should tell Jimmy the next time you see him no matter the consequences." As I was thinking about his advice the fact that he said Jimmy dawned on me.

"Wait how do you know it is Jimmy? Audrey told you didn't she?" He laughed and shook his head. "Nope you confirmed it, but everyone knows, well everyone except maybe Weaver and Jimmy." He gave me a duh look before getting up. "By the way I came in here to tell you that Jimmy is awake again and asking for you again."

I shook my head and got up follow Hal out of the tent, but going in the opposite direction towards the Med Bus. As I was walking in Lourdes greeted me coming out of the Bus with Jamil following closely behind. "Hello Ben, are you here to see Jimmy?" I nodded and she moved out of the way. I said hello to Jamil before walking in.

"Hey Ben." Jimmy said before somewhat sitting up. "Hey Jimmy. I know that you are recovering, but I really need to tell you something really important, so just listen okay." I walked over to his bed and sat down in the chair beside the bed and spoke to him. "When I saw you stuck on the tree with the branch going through your stomach I felt the world slow around me. All of my nightmares were coming to life and the thought of losing you made my stomach lurch and you know what else it made me realize?"

He shook his head no. "It made me realize that I am completely and utterly in love with you. Then seeing you alive and breathing felt like the world was lifted from my shoulders." I looked up from my hand and into his eyes. I saw disbelief and something else. "Did you really mean what you said, about the being in love with me thing?"

I nodded and his face broke out in a wide grin. "Good, because I am in love with you too." I leaned over and place a kiss on his lips before pulling away. "So how are you feeling?" he groaned before answering.

"I am fine, but have a branch go through your stomach isn't exactly pleasant, in fact it hurts like hell, but I will live thankfully." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Hey, Ben?"

"Yes?" he turned towards me. "What does this leave us?" I pretended to debate it. "Well since I love you and you love me, do you want to be my boyfriend?" He nodded.

"And Ben," I looked at him again. "Yes?" He looked a little nervous. "How are we going to tell Weaver about us?" I just shrugged and kissed him again. "We will figure that out once you are well enough to get out and about. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

**Okay, that is the end of chapter 3. Review please and thank you. Bye for now. **


End file.
